


Steve Rogers x Reader ~ I know I'm a wolf

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, XReader, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot inspired by an amazing song ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers x Reader ~ I know I'm a wolf

**Steve Rogers x Reader ~ I know I'm a wolf**

**Warning: Abuse and more in the text below**

**Tip: Listen to the matching song "I know I'm a wolf" by Young Heretics**

**_Life is short. There is no time to leave important words unsaid..._ **

****

"What's this, (Y/N)?", Steve asks shocked as he sees the big bruise on your arm. As fast as you can you roll down the sleeve of your sweater and take a step back. "I was clumsy and fell over a chair", is the first excuse you find in your head. The super soldier looks at you with his clear blue eyes. The bad thing is that you can't stand the worry in them so you look at the ground.

Steve knows exactly that you didn't fell over a chair, but he don't want to put you under pressure. It's your abusive brother who treats you like garbage. The man should be over-protective not hit you, because you are his little sister. It kills the super soldier inside that he can't do something to help you.

(B/N) is the only one you have from your family. Your parents died long time ago and you are a really loyal person so you stay by your brothers side since then. "Don't look at me like that, Steve. I'm alright. It doesn't hurt anymore", you say ashamed, because someone saw the bruise. You know already that your brother will be upset.

"Please, if you need something call me no matter how late it is. I'm just worried, (Y/N)", Steve tries his luck to get your trust. A faked smile appears on your lips. "Thank you, but everything is alright", with your words you push him away and lock your feelings inside of you. "I have to go now. My brother waits."

The super soldier follow you with his eyes 'til he can't see you anymore. He always has a bad feeling when he lets you go back to your abusive brother. What if he hits you again? You deserve more than pain and sorrow. The only thing he wants is that you are happy and enjoy your life. Like everyday Steve hopes that you are safe and sound...

_Dear rabbit my legs are getting weak chasing you_  
_The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew_  
 _That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry_  
 _And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right_  
 _So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me_

"Something happened today. Tell me every detail!", your brother glares at you over the dining table. You are too scared to look into his (e/c) eyes. They are full of anger, hate and you don't even know why. "Nothing happened. Everything is alright", you have to lie, because the man would hit you again. "I can see the shame and fear in your eyes! Tell me now what happened!", yelling he throws his knife and fork on the table. Of course you wince and still avoid eye contact.

"Brother, please...", you mumble under your breath as he makes his way around the dining table. "I'm tired of your lies! The last few days you were a good girl, but today you deserve a punishment! You tell me the truth now!", (B/N) raises his hand to slap you. "Someone saw the bruise on my arm!", you close your eyes scared to death.

Even if you told him what happened he slaps you across the face. Tears are running over your cheeks. "You know I don't want to do this. It's your fault that I have to punish you. Stop lying. We only have each other. I want to keep you safe. That's what I promised our parents", your brother wipes your tears away with his thumb.

 

 _Rabbit my claws are dull now so don't be afraid_ _  
I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave_

Softly he strokes your cheek with the hand he has slapped you a few seconds ago. "See? I'm your only friend in this dark world. I just hurt you to keep you safe and sound. And now I give you another chance to make it up to me. Clean up the table and bring me a beer when you are finished", your brother says smiling before he leaves the room without a further word.

You feel like a coward and scared rabbit. There is no way you can defend yourself. (B/N) is stronger than you and you won't disappoint your dead parents. He is your family. A lonely tear escapes your eye. Slowly you stand up to do what your brother commanded. You don't want to wake his anger again.

Suddenly your cell phone starts to ring. Shocked you pull it out of your pocket. "Who's that?!", your brother wants to know again a bit angry. "Just a colleague from work", you answer immediately. "A man?!", you take a deep breath before you answer. "No, a woman. Her name is Natasha, but don't worry I don't answer the call", you lie again. Steve's name on your phone disappears a few seconds later. "Good girl", (B/N) replies.

The super soldier sighs, while he puts the phone on the table. "What if he hits (Y/N) right now? I should be by her side. I can't go to their apartment. (B/N) would freak out...", Steve talks with himself. It drives him crazy that you could be in danger. He is supposed to look at your bruises every day, because he can't find a way to help you - the woman he loves from the bottom of his heart. The soldier never felt so helpless like right now.

 

 _Yes, I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite_  
_But the rest of my pack I have left them behind_  
 _And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill_  
 _But the thought of fresh meat it is making me ill_  
 _So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with ..._

"Brother, your beer", you inform him as you enter the living room. Still shaky from the what happened minutes ago you fall over you own two feet. Your brother shakes his head. "God, you are clumsy", he adds, while he picks up your phone. There is still the missed call from Steve.

"What's that!?", (B/N) stands up yelling and throws your phone on the ground. "I thought we talked about lies and punishments! You don't lie at me! I'm your brother. The rest of our family left us behind. I'm supposed to keep you safe, but how can I do that when you do what you want?! I don't want to hit you, but apparently you don't understand my words!"

His face is totally red from anger as he raises his hand to punish you. It's something different now. You can feel that something bad will happen. Without a word you grab your phone and run as fast as you can into the bathroom. Of course (B/N) follows you, but a locked door keeps him away from you.

"Open the god damn door! (Y/N)! It's the best for you!", he doesn't knock anymore at the door. The man tries to box his way through the wood. Scared to death again you look at your phone. It's your only way out of this situation.

Steve hasn't expected that you would call him back. Relieved he answer the call with a slight smile. "Hey, (Y/N)", the super soldier greets you friendly as always. Your tears and the yells from your brother welcome him. Within one second Steve is on his feet. "(Y/N)?! Where are you?", he asks shocked and worried at the same time. The tears make it hard to talk.

"Home... Bathroom... I'm scared, Steve... Please, come and help me", you whimper the few words. The super soldier gets his shoes in the meantime. "Of course! I'm on the way. Don't worry I'm by your side. I love you", he doesn't even notice that he said the magical three words. There is no chance you can say them back. "No!", your scream breaks his heart into little pieces. The last thing Steve hears is breaking wood...

 

_...me_

The super soldier gives everything he has to be as fast as possible. The fear and worry in his heart give him the strength he needs right now. Your name is the only thing that's in his head. Steve doesn't care if he pushes people aside and cars almost hit him, because he runs over the street without looking.

At least your apartment isn't far away from his. The few minutes feel like an eternity 'til he finally arrives at the front door. "(Y/N)?! I'm here! Don't worry! I'm here!", Steve yells through the wooden door. He doesn't even try to knock, because he knows that your brother wouldn't open the door. Now he only has his super strength and his body. His shield is still at his apartment.

With his shoulder Steve tries to open the door. The super soldier doesn't even notice that no noise can be heard. No yelling, no crying, nothing. "(Y/N)!", finally after many attempts the wooden door breaks and Steve enters the apartment just to see his worst nightmare.

 

 _So rabbit please stop looking the other way_  
_It's cold out there so why not stay here_  
 _Under my tail_

"Don't be sad, (Y/N). Look at me. Yes, I know. The world is cruel and cold. I keep you safe when you do what I say. So stay here with me", these words would Steve never forget. (B/N) sits in the middle on the ground in the middle of the living room. The furniture around him is destroyed. You lie in his arms, while he strokes your head softly.

The beautiful (e/c) eyes Steve loved so much are dull now. Tears are running over the super soldier's cheeks. He is too late - too late to save you. "What have you done?! You killed your own sister!" (Y/N) is dead!", Steve can't hold back himself anymore. His head needs time to process the fact that you are gone forever. (B/N) hasn't even noticed Captain America.

"That's your fault! She lied at me, because of you! (Y/N) is alright. I keep her safe from everything. It was just another punishment!", Steve grabs his shirt collar and pulls him onto his feet. There is so much the super soldier wants to say. There is so much he wants to do, but nothing happens. Your fragile dead body distracts him and he can't take his eyes off of you. Even if your skin is pale and your eyes are dull you are still beautiful as always.

Without a word Steve knocks your brother out so he can't flee. This man is still dangerous for the people. Softly he strokes your hair out of your face. "I'm so sorry. I'm too late. I wasn't fast enough to save you, my little rabbit", you loved the nickname he gave you one day. Carefully the super soldier lifts your dead body up. "You don't have to be near him again. I couldn't keep you safe, but I would never leave you behind", Steve will wait with you for the police in front of the apartment.

 

"Hello, my little rabbit. I brought you your favorite flowers", Steve puts the flowers into the vase. Your name on the cold tombstone welcomes him. "I still have your private things from your apartment. I can't give them away. It would break the pieces of my heart into tinier pieces. There are the last things I have from you. They remind me how amazing you were. I know I should laugh about the thing you did and remind the good times. At least it was always what you wanted, but it's so damn hard", the super soldier talks to you like you were still alive. He can feel that you are by his side. Just without a body...

 

_Those we love don't go away. They walk beside us every day unseen, unheard, but always near still loved. still missed and very dear._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)


End file.
